Forever Wonderful
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: When the team is assigned to protect Wayne Manor during a party,Wally meets the famous Richard Grayson.he thinks that he'll finally fall...but then he figures out that Dick and Rob are the same person.will it work out or will things go down hill?OneShot


Have you ever noticed, how just when you turn to face the clock that little red hand seems to automatically slow down? That's what I'm experiencing at this very moment.

It's finally Friday. The one day out of the whole week where I get to forget about Wally West's boring normal life and live as Kid Flash as I fight alongside my team.

I watch as the small stick ticks once and then stop again.

"And that class is why reproduction is so…" Mr. Crawford drones on and I sit up when the clock ticks again.

5…4…3…2…

I jump up as soon as the bell rings and rush out of Biology.

"No running in the halls!" someone yells after me as I speed through the crowded halls just a tad faster than an average human.

I yank open the zipper to my back pack and pull out the small black communicator link. Eagerly I press it into my ear and grin when familiar voices are heard.

"…just trust me alright? You guys will be fine!" Rob's voice breathes softly through my ear.

"Does the rest of the league know?" Kaldur asks calmly.

"How come we have to go? it's your city." Supes grumbles.

"Everyone knows. And Ill be keeping an eye on things, I just won't be in the building!" Robin answers in annoyance.

"What's going on?" I ask as I run into the usual alley. I strip out of my school clothes and smirk when my KF uniform is revealed from underneath.

"Kid, get to base immediately. We have a mission." Kaldur murmurs. I don't get a chance to reply because as soon as his voice fades everyone ends the call.

**At :**

"You're not serious…this is our mission?" I scream as Bat's turns off the big screen in fornt of us.

" and his son happen to be important people to Gotham Wallace. Consider it a privlage." The Bat glares in annoyance and starts walking away.

"Watching over some rich guy and his brat is a privilege? In that case getting to even look at Artemis should be a blessing!" I shout again. I watch both Rob and Bats stiffen before the bat glare is turned to me.

"Wally enough. You'll just be making sure that no villain gets in for a few hours. It won't take long and you won't have to talk to Bruce or Richard. Just do it alright?" Robin grumbles and walks out of the room.

After a few hours we're all set up at our posts at Gotham City, inside Wayne Manor. At first sight the house looks like a haunted mansion but once past those huge wooden doors, it's all luxury and modern.

"Robin to team, can you hear me?" I perk up when his voice penetraits the silence.

"Rob! Where are you?" I ask and frown when I hear Megan and Kaldur chuckle.

"relax Kid; I'm near Wayne Manor. Just finishing up patrol. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"you're coming?" Conner asks in shock.

"yeah…I'll be in my civvies though. It'll be easier. I'll see you guys soon." His comm.. goes dead and I feel myself grinning widely.

"looks like Wally's boyfriend is coming to see him." Artemis mumbles with a smirk.

"wha…he's not my boyfriend!" I shout across the room to the blond.

"enough, someone's coming." Kaldur says as we all turn to the doors a few feet in fornt of Conner.

"Ah! Excellent you're all here." A large man wearing an expensive looking suit walks in with a small boy and an old man behind him.

"it's a pleasure to meet you ." Kaldur steps forward and speaks to about how we're going to be set up for the night. We're all wearing our costumes just to be safe, we're also all [position in the huge room in various places. Kaldur, Megan, and I are down on the floor. We'll be observing from a guest's point of view while Conner's going to be sent outside in a few minutes to monitor as a valley attendant. And lastly, Artemis is up [ on the room pillars. Ready to shoot if the moment ever comes.

"Thank you Aqua Lad." Mr. Wayne shakes Kaldur's hand with a smile before turning slightly as if to introduce us to the other two.

"This is my Ward Richard, and our Butler Alfred." He motions to each in turn and Richard immediately steps forward with a charming smile.

"I've heard a lot about you guys. It's an honor to meet you." The kid says with a forced smile. I could tell that either Alfred or Bruce had asked him to say that. I can't hold back a snort and I blush when everyone turns to me.

"Something funny?" Richard suddenly walks over to me and as soon as his face is out of sight from the adults, he raises an eyebrow playfully.

"Nothing at all Mr. Grayson." I say, just like Kaldur had instructed us to do if we were every spoken to by the boy.

He steps close enough so that he could lean in slightly toward my ear.

"Didn't think so." He whispers and walks out of the room after nodding a Farwell to everyone.

Two Hours Later.

The party was in full swing. Rich people babbled on about the host, his son, their charity events, money, Wayne Enterprises, and other stuff I didn't care about.

"Ahem." I turn around to find Richard and another boy standing there with their slick hair, expensive clothes, and straight postures.

"so it's true; Bruce got you and the other sidekicks to watch over the room." The unknown boy says with a smirk.

"we're not sidekicks." I say before turning slightly more towards Richard.

"Kid Flash, this is Madison. A fellow GCA member. He wanted to meet you." Richard says after glaring at the other boy.

"um… sorry but I really have to go." I say and start walking away. I feel Richard's hand brush mine and frown when a parchment of paper is slipped into my fingers.

Without another word, he and his friend walk away, chattering about something that happened in Algebra. When I reach the front porch I unfold the lined piece of paper and grin at the words scrawled out neatly.

_Meet me inside the last room on the right that's upstairs after Bruce invites everyone outside for the fireworks. _

_-R_

DICK:

As everyone files out of the room happily as bruce leads them to the large front yard. When I hear the first firework go off, I sneak away from the group of Gotham Academy kids and rush back into the house. After running through the halls I slam into my room. I feel my foot slam onto my rug and it slips from under me.

"in a rush?" a teasing voice chuckles and kneels down so that he can get a better look at my sprawled out position on the floor.

"of course not…I just slipped is all." My cheeks heat up and I stand up clumsily.

"You know you acted a lot more Suave out there." He mumbles and take my arm gently to help me keep my balance.

" how did you get up here without someone noticing?" I ask and speed to the windows to yank open the blinds just as another firework goes off.

"I'm the fastest kid in the world. I manage." He comes to stand next to me and smiles when a purple flash lights the sky and our faces.

"I bet." I mumble, not really paying much attention.

"so what did you want me up here for?"

"i know who you are." I say and grin when he frown deeply.

"what are you talking about?"

"don't try to deny what I know for sure…alright Wallace?" I say and plop down on my bed.

"who?" Wally frowns and crosses his arms.

"Wallace Rudolf West…sidekick to Barry Allen, goes to Central High, a junior in high school, confessed that he's a Bisexual in eighth grade…and has a crush on the famous boy winder." I hold a finger up for every statement and grin when his eyes widen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says and tries to compose himself quickly.

I take advantage of his distracted state by jumping up and ripping his cowl off of his head to reveal the red slightly curly locks of hair.

"you've always been a horrible liar KF." I mumble and cross my arms to keep my hands from running through the soft hair.

"how'd you…wait what'd you just call me?" he frowns and I blush when I realize my mistake.

"Kid Flash is such a mouthful…KF is a lot easier." I recover my flaw easily and he nods before speaking again.

"how did you figure all this out?" he asks.

"I live in Gotham; even the most innocent person knows how to get the answers they want." I say.

"why did you want to figure me out then?"

"You're interesting. You're not like the other sidekicks."

"We're not sidekicks."

"Same difference."

"How am I interesting?"

"Your story, your history, your life." I say as his life information floods my brain.

"What about you huh? You know everything about me I think it's only fair that I get the chance to go inside your head." He steps forward and frowns.

"What do you want to know?" I ask and grin slightly when a small curious glint appears in his eyes.

"Are you straight?"

"No."

"Do you know Robin?"

"You could say that…I guess."

"Do you know Batman?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Can't tell you."

"Would you consider going out with me?"

"…most defiantly." A chuckle escapes my lips when he blushes a ruby red.

"Really?"

"yeah. Wally west sounds like a really nice guy."

"so you want to date Wally? Not Kid Flash.

"I'd be happy with whichever one likes me West."

"Right now I think both are."

"I can't cheat."

"I promise not to tell Kid Flash." He grins and steps forward again to press a chaste kiss against my lips.

I hear a soft murmur and sigh when Wally groans in annoyance.

"I have to go; the party's over." He mumbles and reaches up towards his Comm. Link.

"When will I hear from you?"

"Soon. Very soon." I don't get to answer. Instead I feel a gust of wind and then he's gone.

WALLY:

"Hey Walls." I look up from the fridge to find Robin walking in with a smirk.

"Hey Rob." I go back to looking for my pudding cups and sigh when they're nowhere in sight.

"How was the party?" he asks and pulls out an apple from one fo the drawers.

"It was…really good." I fight back a blush when the memory of Richard comes back.

"Why the big grin?" Rob asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have…met a potential boyfriend." I mumble and sit next to him.

"Really? Who?" Rob asks with a chuckle.

"Richard Grayson."

He sputters and drops the apple.

"Really?" a wide grin Spreads on his face. When I raise an eyebrow he freezes and goes back to his calm state. "I mean…really?"

"Yeah…we talked about some stuff. He's a cool guy; he's not stuck up, rude, or mean. It helps that he's good looking too.

"You think he's cute?" a smile spreads on his face again and I scoot away slightly when I cold shiver runs down my back.

"Um…no." his face falls suddenly and I see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm kidding Rob. What's with you?"

"Sorry it's just…I'm really close to Richard is all."

"You two are close?"

"yeah…were…um…childhood friends." He mumbles with a blush.

"So he knows your secret ID?"

"Yeah."

"Does Bruce?"

"…um…no." he suddenly stands and clears his throat."I have to go…I'll see you later okay?"

"Wait!"

"what Wally?"

"Could you…maybe… let me come with you to Gotham? I want to see him." My blush spreads quickly and I can't hold back my grin.

"Wally I have to go on patrol…why don't you just run to Gotham? I'll call him and tell him you meet you at the park." He suggests.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'll call him right now. I don't think you should go in your KF suit though." He pulls out a small cell phone from his belt and walks away.

**At Park.**

I wait in front of a large fountain, wearing only a sweater, a button up, jeans, and sneakers did little to nothing to protect me form the harsh bitter cold.

"Wally?" I turn to find Richard smiling timidly. He's wearing black jeans, sneakers, and a rather thick coat.

"Hey…I wasn't sure if you were really going to come." I say and sit on the edge of the fountain.

"I just got held back for a few minutes." He confesses and sits next to me.

"Robin called you?"

"Yeah…he said you wanted to see me."

"I did…um…do you want to go somewhere warm?" I ask.

"Sure…there's a Pizza Parlor a block away. are you hungry?" he says and stands up.

"Yeah. Come one."

While we eat our food, we talk about ourselves, our pasts, our futures, our friends, and other pointless stuff until I feel like I've known him my whole life.

"I've never trusted anyone with so much information." He confesses and blushes.

"So what's makes me special?"

"Well let's just say that besides the fact you're a great guy, Robin put in a lot of good words for you."

"I'll have to thank him later."

"…why don't you thank him now?" he whispers. I frown but he only looks up seriously.

"Excuse me?"

"Wally open your eyes. We're the same height, the same age, we live in the same city, we have the same voice, the posture, the attitude…the same best friend." He leans down and buried his face in his hands.

"What are you talking about Rob…I mean…Dick." I say and frown at my mistake. I'd never gotten them confused…why now?

"Wally no…you got it right!" he looks up, his eyes filled with silent hope.

"What are you…wait." A small grin appears on his face and he reaches into his pecket. He looks around before placing a domino mask on his face.

"Oh my…god." I whisper to myself when the boy I'm crushing on…turns into my best friend who I'm also crushing on.

"Wally breathe." He removes the mask with a sigh and closes his eyes.

I'd noticed he only keeps his eyes closed when he's frustrated or tired.

"How?"

"You have your Civvie ID, well Richard Grayson is mine.

"My best friend…is the guy I want to be my boyfriend…wait a minute! Why did you never tell me you weren't straight?" I hiss.

"I thought that having you date my other self would be easier than confessing…but I couldn't take it Wally. I didn't last long and I'm glad I didn't. I want you to know the real me, not just the super heroe me."

"Rob…Richard…Dick…whatever you want to be called right now, you can trust me okay? Dick just because you're Robin it doesn't mean that my attraction is lost. Hell it makes it stronger!"

"Wally you don't get it. Everything is perfect when it's just the two of us but what about when others are around?"

"Who cares what others think?"

"I do! Richard Grayson is the perfect billionaire son of Gotham. He's never made a mistake, never gotten into trouble, he's a straight A student, he's perfect. Coming out would just ruin everything!"

"What if you came out but you weren't dating Wally? What if you were dating Kid Flash? Wouldn't that soften the blow?" I say and watch him hold back tears.

"And then what? Wally would come out of school to meet his boyfriend who just happens to be Robin the Boy Wonder?" he asks bitterly.

"it's either that…or Wally somehow got the attention of the wonderful Richard Grayson." I mumble.

"Promise me you'll stay by my side?"

"What?"

"If I come out to everyone…promise me Wally West will be by my side every step of the way. I don't want Kid Flash there to greet me after school, or there to take me out Wally. You have to understand that. Richard Grayson doesn't want a superhero…he wants a sweet red headed normal boy." He smiles slightly.

"And Wally just wants a nice Gothamite who isn't snotty. Dick I swear to you that I'll be by your side every step. I'll pick you up form school whenever I can, I'll take you out every weekend if you want, and I won't ever hurt you. Kid Flash will never make an appearance during our time together uless you want him to…olr if Robin's present." I grin when he blushes and nods.

"Okay."

"So this is it? You're my Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I'm your Boyfriend." He takes my hand and squeezes gently.

**ONE YEAR LATER.**

Gotham Academy hadn't changes much over the year. Besides the new Freshman, the new cars, and the fresh paint, everything was exactly the same. The plants were perfectly cut, the students perfectly dressed, and teachers were nowhere to be seen.

It's been exactly a year since my little bird and I decided to be…boyfriends. It's been twelve months and we haven't once broken up. I've spent the past three hundred and sixty five days, completely in love with Richard Paul Grayson and I honestly don't feel that love subsiding any time soon.

"Hey Wally!"

"What's up Wally?"

I had been coming to Gotham Academy to pick up Dick form school that most of the students had gotten to know me already. The freshman still thought I was some creep but every other kid was for the most part nice or tolerable.

"Check out the charity case."

And then there are the senior jerks that get on my last nerves.

I let my eyes roam the sea of students, searching eagerly for my boyfriend.

I spot him coming out the school with textbooks in his arms.

"Hey." I greet him when he steps forward to hug me and we both start walking away from the huge building that was the school. "How was school?" I ask and take his hand.

"the usual. Great up until Science." He chuckles and I bend down to place my lips on his head.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Graduation is on Friday." I whisper. his shoulders stiffen and he sighs.

"Why do you have to remind me?" he asks sadly.

"Because we can't stop it…I'm going to have to go away to college and that time is getting closer." I sigh.

"You don't have to leave until august."

"But my high school days end in seven days.

"Why did you have to be smart enough to get into UCLA?" he mutters.

"You're going to join me in a few years." I chuckle and he shakes his head.

"Stanford isn't UCLA Wally."

"It'll be close enough. I'll run over whenever you want."

"Can we not talk about sad stuff? Let's think about the charity Ball instead."

"Ah yes. I'll finally get to see you dance tonight.

"Yeah. Remind me why I agreed to dance the masquerade?"

"Because you're nice and you look hot in a mask." I grin.

"You're so weird."

"Yeah but I'm yours."

"Thank god."

"Mm-hm." He stands on his toes and pecks my lips.

"You know it's really nice to be able to say 'I'm dating a senior'."

"I can only imagine."

"And soon you'll be able to say my Boyfriend is studying at Stanford."

"Come on." I chuckle and pull him onto my back once we reach a secluded alley.

"Don't go too fast." He warns and wraps his arms around my neck.

I run up into the Manor and toss him gently onto his bed.

"jerk." He chuckle and sinks into his big mountain of pillows.

"I'm still good looking." I joke and lay down next to him.

"so true."

For who knows how long, we stay in his room either joking around or kissing. When he sighs and starts to get up I know it's time to start getting ready for the dance.

"Alfred put your clothes in your usual room." He pecks me one last time before pushing me gently towards the door.

"I'll be right back." I say and run away.

DICK:

After the dance, the show, and the food, everyone rushes towards the large windows to see Bruce's firework display as usual. With one pointed look at Wally, we both sneak away and rush up to my room.

There, we stand out on my balcony and watch the spectacular lights for a few seconds before Wally gets impatient and pulls me back inside. His lips quickly cover mine and I have to be the mature one to stop him every time he tries to go too far.

"Wally Stop it." I whisper tiredly when his hand tries to sneak onto my belt buckle.

"but-"

"No Wally. I already told you that I'm not ready." I look up into his eyes and see them fill with regret.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and I flip our position so that I'm lying on top of him.

"Soon okay? Just not today." I peck him once more before climbing off the bed.

"That's what you always say." He smiles slightly and starts fixing his tie.

"This time I mean it." I smile when he blushes.

"If you say so."

"Come on, you're stomach is growling."

"Kissing burns a lot of Carbs you know."

"Yeah yeah."

"Don't roll you eyes at me." he hugs me from behind and pecks the newly formed love bit that's just low enough to be hidden my my shirt collar.

"Come on Kid Idiot." I blush.

**Friday…**

I watch Wally walk up the steps and receive his diploma with a smile. his eyes meet mine for a few second and he steps down and walks back to his seat. When everyone throws their hats up into the air, he's one of the first ones that pick it up and smiles sadly. I knew Wally didn't want to give up High School. he was actually happy there.

I also knew that he was excited about college though. And that he couldn't wait to explore. When he meet Iris, Barry, Bruce, and I at the front of the school he first shakes Bruce's hand, then hugs his aunt and uncle, and finally leans down to give me a kiss.

"It's over." He whispers against my lips and I nod slightly.

"Alright Wally…what would you like to eat? Anything you want sweetie." Iris says with a proud smile.

"lasagna would be aswome." Wally smiles and Barry nods in approval.

"alright. Let's go home. Bruce would you like to join us?"

Bruce freezes in shock before blushing lightly and nodding.

"I'd love to."

WALLY:

After dinner, Bruce agreed to let Dick spend the weekend. I had eagerly pulled him upstairs and quickly plugged in my game station.

"just like old times." Dick muses and sits down on the floor infront of my tv.

"let's be kids again." I say and sit next to him.

"you got it."

For the next hours we spend our time laughing and going through all of my old games. Eventually we get bored and dig around my closet. Inside I find my old trading cards and we take a look at those, thenwe read some comics, but in the end we couldn't stay kids. We end up sprawled out on the bed in a heated make out session led my yours truly. He'd let out a soft moan once on a while and I'd do whatever I could to make him go off again.

"Wally…your uncle and Aunt." He gasps when I start forming a love bite on his shoulder.

"Uncle Barry's on patrol, Aunt Iris is probably asleep. We'll be fine." I murmur.

"wait."

"for what?"

"Wally…please?" I pull back and see that he's starring at the photo on my bedside table.

"What?" I ask and frown in confusion.

"We're best friend Wally. You know me better than anyone. And you know that I want my first time to be special. I don't want you to take my virginity with your family just a few rooms away." he confesses and looks up at me.

I feel guilt wash over me and I lay down on my back next to him.

"Where then?" I ask softly and watch him sigh in relief.

"The Manor…the weekend before you leave for college. Alfred already planned to go see some family that whole week and Bruce is going on some business trip for the month. We'll have the whole mansion to our selves…it would make me feel a little more comfortable. What do you say?" he whispers.

"It's June seventh…I leave on August 25th…you want me to wait over two months…for anyone else I'd say no. but for you I'm willing to wait for an eternity." I whisper. He smiles happily and hugs my waist.

"You're the best Wally."

The next two months passed by surprisingly quick. I didn't bring up the date and I stopped trying to get him in bed. Everything wa going smoothly…until I got the letter.

"they want you to what?" Dick looks up at me in shock, sadness, and anger.

"they want me there by Monday…a full two weeks early." I answer.

"but you were supposed to-"

"make your first time special. Yeah I know Dick." I sigh and sit down next to him.

"I was going to say 'stay here until my birthday." He mumbles.

"don't lie." I smile slightly and he blushes.

"I don't want to make you wait any more Wally. I can tell you're getting frustrated." He mumbles shyly.

"I already told you; I'll wait forever if I have to."

"you won't have to…I'll talk to you in a bit. I have to go."

"where are you going?" I ask as he stands and starts walking out of the room.

"you'll see."

DICK:

I look around the room and sigh. Not exactly what I have in mind but…it was better that nothing.

"Mr. Grayson?" when I turn I find the building manager smiling mischievously. "You're having guests I presume?" he asks and takes a few steps forward.

"Just one. We're going to spend some time together; he's leaving for college in three days." I say and smile slightly.

"I'll be sure to put all expenses on Mr. Wayne's account." With that he walks out of the loft.

Bruce had bought this place a few years back. It was the ultimate bachelor pad and he'd handed me the key when I turned sixteen.

"The time will come soon when you need it Richard. Just use is wisely alright?" were his exact words. Tonight was the first time I'd ever stepped in here with an actual purpose. I had wanted us to make love in my room on my bed but I wouldn't dare do anything of the sort with both Alfred and Bruce so close. Instead I had dug up the sliver key and make my way to downtown.

The room was very large, with multiple windows and expensive looking sofas and chairs. The paintings were very…graphic to say the least and the colors were mostly black, white, and gray. The very large bed was on top of what seemed like an alter. The lights in the enclosed room were somewhat neon. It had a sexy feel to it and for some reason the dark lights made me feel safe. The circular room that held the circular bed was surrounded by the type of glass that was impossible to look through. The doors were the type that would open and shut weirdly. They didn't move completely, only made holes that you could walk through. Bright lights lined the outline of the bed and made it look like the round bed wa sent from heaven.

I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out to see Wally's face.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey! What's with the weird txt?"

"Just follow direction Wally." With that I hang up with a smile.

**Later That Night**

After dinner, a movie, and some ice-cream, I finally lead wally into the loft.

"whoa…what is this place?" Wally murmurs and looks around the room.

"this…was Bruce's sixteenth birthday present to me." I say and move to one of the large leather sofas.

"what's that?" he asks and points to the weird glass doors that block the bed from sight.

"the bedroom." I say and grin when he raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Interesting." He sits next to me and I take a deep breathe before putting my plan into action.

"hmm…really?" I climb onto his lap and straddle his hips.

"um…yeah." He mumbles with an amused frown.

Instead of answering, I cover his lips with my own. Soon he has me laid out on the couch with my shirt thrown over the coffee table.

"Dick are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes Wally…come on." I wiggle out from under neath him and walk backwards to the door of the bedroom, not once looking away from his eyes.

With a small smile he jumps up from the black sofa and walks over.

********Insert Steamy Sex Scene that I will not write********

I collapse after Wally lets go of my hips and barely have the energy to turn my head to look at him. his hair is matted to his forehead and he has a lazy grin on his face.

"You didn't tell me it'd hurt." I find myself whispering.

"You didn't tell me you were loud." He turns and hugs me tightly. "thank you Dick…for this." He kisses my forehead and sighs.

"I should be thanking you." I lean into his chest and run a finger over the only Love bite that was left.

"I love you Dick." He mumbles and yawns.

"Go to sleep Wally…" I whisper and smile when he sighs and closes his eyes.

**TWO YEARS LATER:**

"What's in this thing?" Wally grumbles and he drags my final suit case through the fornt door of my dorm.

"clothes." I chuckle when he collapses onto my small bed.

"are they made of gold?"

"no." I climb on top of him and lay my head under his chin.

"You're lucky Bruce bribed the school in order to get you a private room." He sighs and I feel his finger run across my neck.

"I believe my luck runs towards you as well." I murmur against the flesh over his adam's apple.

"Hm…I should get going."

"Don't." my fingers close over his shirt and his chuckles.

"I'll be back soon; I promise."

"Swear?"

"I swear." He chuckles and lifts both of us to our feet.

I'm tugged upwards gently and soon my lips are molded against Wlly's.

"Keep this up and there's no way you're getting our of this room." I warn when his hand ghosts ofer my stomach.

"You're right." he pulls back and straightens his shirt and hair before walking towards the door.

"bye." I mutter sadly.

"Don't stay locked up here okay? Get to know some of the people here." With that he smiles and flashes out of the dorms.

That night I came back to my room after spending the day wandering the campus. The room had a rather large window that let the moonlight in. I watched the stars for a few hours before falling asleep. Before I fell into my subconscious however, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and lips press onto the shell of my ear.

"I love you Boy Wonderful"


End file.
